Devour
by emie14eleanor
Summary: Roslyn was reborn to serve the guy downstairs. When he convinces Roslyn to sink her teeth into a virgin, nothing is ever the same. Ross sees her life tunneling down the darker part of being an apostate of Satan which was something she totally never wanted and then she meets Cash, a devout Christian who only sees the good in Roslyn.


The brisk air hit my face in a familiar way. It was as if nothing had changed since yesterday. And to be honest, it really hadn't.

Since yesterday, I ran twenty-three miles in under five minutes, chased down a very healthy elk, snapped its neck and fed off of its warm, rich blood. Not to mention, I cleaned myself up and then got home in time for regular dinner.

I might sound completely psychotic, you're probably asking 'Oh my god, is she okay?' And to answer your question, I am GREAT. I have been fulfilled and reborn, even if it is a blood eater for, you know, the guy downstairs. I mean Satan, you know.

Totally wanted to be a succubus or something awesome with wings, but since I've never been that cool with guys, this was my new occupation.

I don't really get paid, per say, with cash. But I burn off everything I eat, I'm hella fit, and I can stay warm during the winter because I stay 100.8 degrees, 24/7 for the rest of my life. Plus I keep a year-long tan, my eyes turn into these creepy lizard eyes and I can unhinge my jaw for food, duh. I'm such a foodie. You win some, you lose some but I'm not complaining.

I perched in my favorite tree, a bare oak, in my own backyard as I waited for prey. I loved elk, then deer but squirrels are both totally cute and grossly gamey; but it was strangely dead today, as if another predator had taken all my game. Which was bullshit.

So I climbed down from my tree with sharp nails, which was another plus, and sniffed the air. I could smell blood, but it was something new and strange. My stomach rumbled and I made the irrational decision to find it.

In a flash, I was crouched, nude, in my neighbor's backyard with my nails sinking into the family pet, Fiasco. Oops. I felt so shitty that I slowly scraped him from my claws and wiped his blood in the grass.

I seemed to do that a lot; my instincts have always gotten the best of me and I go all-you-can-eat buffet on everything that yaps. As I regained my composure and licked the rest of the warm crimson from my nails, a flash caught my attention.

From the basement window, a boy with a professional camera smiled at me then waved. My eyes grew wide as I looked from the boy to the dog yelping at my feet, then at my naked body. I didn't look too bad, it was just the fact that I was completely impractical with my hair growing to my belly button and everything bare.

I gingerly smiled my blood stained teeth, waved with my blood stained hand and began towards the back fence of his backyard; he rushed to put his camera in his hands as I hopped over the fence and bolted the hell out of there.

Hot water never felt as good as it rinsed away Fiasco's mangy blood. My nails slowly shrunk back to their normal length as my teeth resided to their natural form which was easier to brush.

I stretched my arms above my head then ran my hands down my sides and over my waist…as something wagged against my hand. I looked down and over my shoulder to see a raven black leathery tail slithering its way back and forth.

"Well…that's new." I muttered to myself as I grabbed at my tail.

I sat at the dinner table with my parents and my little brother; the food on my plate remained untouched since it was fried chicken. The deep-fried skin was crunchy and smelled like an awful rotting flesh, which was not appetizing to me. I was still hungry for prey, not human food.

Dad muttered, "How was school today, Ross?"

I shrugged, "Can't complain. I missed the gym today, but that's about it."

He nodded as Mom noticed my nitty picking, "Honey, eat your food."

"I'm not hungry. I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Just try and eat please."

I pulled the flaky skin from the deep-fried morsel and slowly brought it to my mouth, the scent scrambled to my brain and I felt my throat close up in frustration. My eyes burned as my vision tunneled to my demon vision; I got up and excused myself from the table and ran down the stairs to my bathroom. I kneeled in front of my toilet and emptied my stomach to see flesh and blood circling in the bowl.

Mom stood on the stairs and yelled down to me, "Are you going to be okay?"

I mumbled, "Sure."

"Okay, I didn't mean to force you to eat. I'll put your dinner in the microwave if you get hungry."

"Gotcha mom."

But I planned to go out to get some real dinner, and maybe a dip in freezing lake down the road.

After stripping out of my pajamas and climbing out of my window, I rushed to the forest for a delicious and sultry snack. But I began to slow down as I smelled a familiar odor. As I stopped in the frost-covered field, something flew past me…something like me. I crouched down in the field grass as the creature like me came to a stop.

"You run pretty fast." He smiled as he stretched his tattooed arms above his head. His hair was a bed ridden mess and his eyes shimmered like onyxes in the moonlight.

I craned my neck from the grass and took a better look at him; it was Fiasco's owner, the boy with the camera.

"I'm Eli." He crouched down in front of me and scratched the back of his ear with his foot.

"I-I'm Roslyn."

"Sorry, I've got to run. But first…" He pounced on me and licked my neck, "Nice to eat you…meet you."

His tongue was warm on my neck still. Everything about him was something I needed in my life. The dark vortexes that bored into my soulless eyes were forever etched in my non-beating heart. The small tattoo on his breastbone begged to be kissed while his fair complexion bathed in the midnight sun like a god. Fuck a duck, he was effin' hot.

I sat in class, doodling in my notebook while I daydreamed about Eli just seriously having his way with me in the frost-covered field. Talia nudged me at the end of class and I looked down in my margins to see Eli, posed like an Olympian, nude.

Damn it! I quickly covered the sketch and got up.

"I gotta go. I gotta get running." I lied as I put all of my things in my backpack, then slung it on my back.

"No good, don't you want to grab some lunch?" Talia asked as she followed me out of the classroom.

My mouth watered incredibly as I thought of my teeth sinking into a stray rabbit or a deer. But Eli crossed my mind again and I ran into a person coming up the stairs. His professional camera hung from his neck and his arms were covered with aesthetic tattoos; his hair laid under a beanie and his eyes sparkled like blue shade diamonds circled with black rings.

Talia nudged me, and I blurted out my apologies. Eli merely smiled his bright white teeth and muttered, "It's okay…Roslyn. You going running?"

I nodded; his eyes narrowed to slits as his teeth sharpened, "I'll join you."

Talia cleared her throat, "Then I guess I'll see you later."

We raced past each other, dodging trees and sniffing towards the air to find prey.

"You like elk?" He screamed as he rushed up a tree and began to swing from the branches.

I nodded; he jumped down and tackled me to the ground, "You like buck?"

I looked down his body, then back up at his onyx scleras, and he chuckled demonically.

"I can _buck_." He whispered in my ear.

Oh hell no, I mean, oh second home no. He pinned my arms above my head and licked my neck again.

"How long have you been…?" He eyed me up and down in content.

"August of this year." I whispered.

He clicked his tongue, you know, in that tsk-tsk noise, "So young, so…ripe." He ran his sharp black claws down a still vein sticking out from my neck, "Can I…can I bite you?"

I looked at his sharp teeth as they gleamed in a smile, then slowly over his shoulder to see elk and other woodland animals gathering for the show. He smirked, "Do you not like an audience?"

I shook my head; he pouted, "Get used to it, princess."

"Fine, bite me." I turned my head to the side.

He kissed my neck, then sunk his razor sharp teeth into my neck. Not gonna lie, it fucking hurt. LIKE A BITCH. I don't know how to describe it, honestly, but if you ever think 'I'm gonna stab myself in the neck with 32 knives at one time' DON'T. DO. IT. I mean, after a while it numbed and I probably got off on it, but initially, that's no fucking joke.

So after the biting thing was done, he unlatched his teeth and licked up the blood from my profusely bleeding neck.

"I can still taste the innocence. How'd you come into this trade…a virgin?"

I shrugged as he got up and stretched, "Well that's delicious."

I turned over on my stomach, totally just getting mulch and all that bullshit jabbed in my boobs, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait…you can taste that?"  
"After a few years in this trick of the trade, it's just a seventh sense."

"How long have you been at this?" I sat up on my elbows and sucked in my stomach to look a tad more appealing. It's so hard to look cute when you're naked, drinking blood…but if you work hard enough, then I guess you could attract a guy like Eli, whom is also a blood drinker.

"A while…"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, Edward Cullen. You gonna fight Jacob in the moonlight for my love? Get real."

"Okay, I think the last time I checked, it was about six years."

I nodded, "Not bad. You eat a lot of hunt?"

"I've converted, more or less. I used to prey on insecure girls who would sleep around just to get noticed…they were easier than any elk." He chuckled.

Wow, okay wow…Let's just say that he's kind of arrogant. Not gonna lie, he should be. He's got this blatant confidence about him that makes him stand tall, even when he's got elk fur in his teeth. He didn't like to show off, either; he wasn't so in-your-face with his experience in the trade.

"You should try it."

"Try what?" I snapped at him.

"The insecure boys. They're weak, they're hopeless and they'd sell their soul to see a tit."

I shrugged, "I dunno."

"Oh, come on, Ross. You flirt a little, you bend over, show off the goods, take them away, and suck them dry. Easy peasy. Plus, you can always come right back to me…"

"I barely know you."

"Oh, but I know you. After feeling your blood seep through my gums, I can see every memory, every feeling…"

"Stop that, right now."

"I can see that you sketched me earlier…" He shrugged, "You could've fixed my chin a bit."

"Shut the fuck up. Okay, I'll do it."

"Good…then maybe one day I can take away that innocence from your blood."

"Don't start jumping to conclusions."

In a blur, he hovered over me on his hands and knees, "I could do it right now."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not giving consent, so bug off."

He leaned back on his knees and poked invasively at my special area.

I sat up in surprise, "Whoa! Hell no! You can't just do that."

"Well, you know…from what I can feel, that's definitely consent."

"It's a bodily function, that doesn't count."

He rushed at me with superhuman speed then pressed me to a tree, "Shut up."

Eli held my neck possessively, his claws scratching my skin. My tail wrapped around my waist in fear as he smiled evilly.

"Bend over."

"But…."

"Bend. The fuck. Over." He growled. I turned around and bent at the waist, my hands bracing against the tree and my tail wagging coyly.

He grabbed himself, began working himself over as he just stared, "That's good. Do exactly that, and you'll have boys eating out of your palm."

So, after Eli totally spanked his monkey to my leathery tail, he convinced me to go to the frat party tonight. He was going to be there all night, watching me and teaching me how to prey on insecure boys; I never thought I'd see the day.

He treated me like a pet, he told me what to wear and what to say, how to act and how to be a perfect little sex kitten. Not really something that I wanted to be, but the way that Eli treated me, I couldn't complain at all. I was like his prodigy with a nice ass. He had to abstain himself from coping a feel when I put on my mini-skirt.

At this point, you're probably thinking, 'Ross, why the hell are you hanging around an experienced blood eater who likes to jack off to you and almost assaulted you? Don't you have common sense?' And I'll say, 'Look, Eli is experienced, so he can help me out for this awesome eternal damnation thing. Plus, he's hella hot, let's be real honest. Not to mention that if he wanted to do anything to me, he probably could have by now because I'm a little vulnerable. And not to totally bring up science fiction, but he could've just imprinted on me with that hell chomp. The hickey is like huge and kind of awesome.'

And another note is that if he really wanted me to himself, he wouldn't pimp me out for virgin blood.

At the fraternity party, all kinds of people were there. I'm not gonna list it off because you've probably heard it all before. But what put me at ease was that no girl dressed half as good as me, so hah. Eli rushed to a crying girl's side and gave her his most sympathetic look with those baby blue eyes. I stood in the kitchen and watched guys do keg stands until this drunken idiot bumped into me, getting beer on my crushed velvet crop top. I scalded him and then he broke into apologies and tears. I asked him his name, he said Jeremy. He wasn't really supposed to be at the party; he should've been out with his actual friends who understand him. He started telling me his whole life story as I looked over to Eli. He grinned evilly and nodded.

I settled for Jeremy. Totally flaming, but he wanted to prove to the guys that he could hang. Plus they gave him a hard time for finding him giving head to the lead frat brother, who was also his secret boyfriend. Whatever. I honestly felt bad for the kid, not for the fact that he was about to be demon chow but that nobody really understood him.

I sat next to Jeremy in an empty bedroom upstairs from the party. He wrung his hands out repeatedly as he shed hot tears. I rubbed his back in sympathy and he straightened up immediately.

"I have to prove myself." He muttered as he snapped his look to me, like he was convincing himself to do it with me.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, "You don't have to prove shit."

"Oh, but I do." He smiled; he leaned over and forced a kiss on me. I pushed him away and he scoffed at me.

"What? You think you're so high and mighty? You dress like a slut!"

I looked down at my outfit and shrugged, that was totally true. But I wasn't calm about it, I started seeing red. Before I could calm the hell down, I had him in my hands and I jumped out of the bedroom window.

"What the hell are you?"

I growled demonically, "Your worst nightmare. You and I are going on a _snack_ run."

I sprinted to the edge of town in a blur, then pinned him to a tree, "I'm so FUCKING hungry!" I giggled crazily.

"Oh-oh-okay…I can get you money for t-t-t-taco bell…please don't hurt me." His voice quivered.

"I like them scared…and you are absolutely terrified." I smelled the fear seeping from his skin; I pressed my nose to his neck and took in a whiff.

I took off my crop top then pierced his chest with my sharp claws, "Oopsie!"

He groaned and tried to scream but I quickly sunk my razor sharp teeth into his jugular. Jeremy did this gross gurgling sound as blood pooled from his throat, up to his mouth. As he fell to the ground, I saw the life deteriorate from his eyes. I squatted to watch him die.

"Bye-bye." I waved my bloody hand as he stared at me in horror, "Bye-bye…"

And he died…and I cupped my hands together and scooped up his warm, virgin blood in my hand, then drank until I was hella full. He was good, too.

I sat on the dock of the town's crystal blue lake in the moonlight. Eli was late. He told me that he'd meet me here by midnight, and it was 2 am. My claws and teeth were grimy with blood and I was ready to clean them.

So I went in by myself, leaving my clothes on the dock. The cool water rushed against my skin and I wished I could have goose bumps just for this moment. My foot got caught and I attempted to pull it free; I was pulled underwater and I couldn't help but frantically panic. I opened my eyes to see Eli lurking, holding me underwater. Then he let go of me and swam to the surface. His hands grazed against my skin and it was almost orgasmic. They were warm and firm even in the cold water. He pulled me close and smiled.

Blood stained his teeth, "I see you ate well." I nodded and bit my lip.

"You did, too." I ran my thumb over his rosy bottom lip.

God, I wanted to kiss him. Now, yesterday, and maybe even when I killed his dog on accident. He was just holding me like I was his, and he was warm and I was warm so it was all kinds of hot. Not to mention, this setting was awesome. His wang was floating right around my special place and GOD I JUST WANTED TO KISS HIM.

Did I ever say that blood totally turns me on? Well it does…so I grabbed his face and kissed him.

And he totally kissed me back. Like, hell yeah. His razor sharp teeth pierced my bottom lip, so he sucked the blood from it.

"Can't waste a drop of you. Not sure how long you'll last this way."

Okay, I'm not good with boys, but I totally think he wants to fuck me.


End file.
